


Holding Hands

by WriterNonsense



Series: 30 days challenge [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense





	Holding Hands

Han pasado más de seis semanas desde que vieron al encapuchado por última vez, y el detective Lance casi quiere creer que lo han conseguido, que tienen un loco menos suelto por las calles de la ciudad. Hasta que, al llegar a la oficina esa mañana, ve los rostros de los que le rodean y sabe que se hubiera tenido que quedar en casa.  
\- Tenemos un atraco con rehenes en un banco. Y adivina a quién han visto trepar por la fachada.  
\- ¿Spiderman?  
Su compañero ni sonríe, sino que le pasa un vaso con café y los dos se apresuran a subir al coche, los de operaciones especiales van a encargarse de los ladrones antes de que maten a alguien, ellos tienen otro asunto entre manos.  
\- ¿Crees que será él? Pensaba que estaba muerto.  
Quentin chasquea la lengua, entre sorbo y sorbo de café.  
\- Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.  
Aunque cuando aparcan fuera de la zona acordonada y uno de los agentes les pasa unos prismáticos, a quien ven encaramado al edificio no es al encapuchado. Ni va de verde ni lleva las flechas a la espalda, sino que viste de negro y lleva una ballesta.  
\- Mierda, me olvidaba de esa.  
La Cazadora, como la llaman en la prensa. Les ha encantado que de repente el encapuchado tenga una seguidora, aunque hasta ese momento no habían tenido pruebas tangibles de que existía.  
Quentin la sigue por los prismáticos, y cuando la ve rodear el edificio, oye también las comunicaciones entre los agentes especiales, que la tienen en su punto de mira.  
\- ¿Vais a dispararle?  
\- Es mejor que seamos nosotros los que la neutralicemos antes de que los locos de dentro la vean y empiecen a cargarse a gente.  
A pesar de que por el aspecto la chica parece de la edad de Laurel, Quentin está de acuerdo con ellos. No pueden dejar una escena así en manos de una vigilante que trabaja por su cuenta y que va por ahí como si fuera una heroína.  
Mientras negocian con los secuestradores, que por supuesto quieren dinero y una vía de escape o empezarán a disparar, un punto rojo aparece en el brazo de la Cazadora, pero antes de que aprieten el gatillo, oyen la maldición, y el tirador falla, dándole un par de centímetros a la derecha, incrustando la bala en la pared.  
Quentin coge el walkie, intentando comunicarse con el agente, queriendo saber qué demonios está pasando ahí arriba. Su compañero grita, señalando el tejado, y lo ven.  
Su encapuchado, inclinado sobre la azotea, como una gárgola, mirando hacia la chica. Ella también le ha visto, y parece que Quentin esté aguantando el aliento, nervioso por cómo van a ir las cosas ahora.  
No sabe si sigue borracho aún de anoche, porque el encapuchado alarga la mano, y la Cazadora se la coge, aceptando que la ayude a acabar de subir.  
Una vez arriba les pierden de vista, pero cinco minutos más tarde tienen a los rehenes saliendo tan tranquilos por la puerta de entrada del banco.  
\- Qué demonios...

Lo que el detective Lance no llega a ver es que, justo cuando el francotirador está a punto de disparar a Helena para que caiga de la azotea, una flecha le alcanza a él en el hombro, obligándole a fallar y alertando a Helena, que mira hacia arriba.  
Oliver sonríe, alargándole la mano.  
\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
Helena pone los ojos en blanco pero coge su mano, y cuando está arriba con él, fuera de la vista de los policías, entrelaza los dedos con los de Oliver, atrayéndole hacia ella.  
\- Creía que necesitabas reposo.  
\- Y yo que sólo ibas a comprar algo para comer.  
Se besan, sonriéndose, y bajan aún de la mano, tienen una ruta trasera con la que pueden sorprender a los atracadores. Éstos, de hecho, han cometido el error de dividirse, de modo que les resulta muy sencillo neutralizarles, sólo son tres, el que está llenando las bolsas con dinero, el que vigila a los rehenes, y el que negocia con la policía.  
Tanto el arco como la ballesta son lo bastante silenciosos, y pronto lo único que se escucha en el banco son unos gruñidos y la caída de tres pesos muertos al suelo.  
Los rehenes no llegan ni a verles, sólo un par de sombras que se esfuman dejando un par de flechas verdes y una negra.  
Cuando se quitan los disfraces para no llamar la atención a pleno día, unas calles más lejos, ven pasar un coche en el que apenas prestan atención. Ya pueden ir con las manos entrelazadas sin los guantes puestos, notando su calor, charlando tranquilamente sobre dónde ir a comer.

De vuelta a la comisaría Quentin va mirando por la ventanilla del coche, pensando en esos dos delincuentes disfrazados de buenos samaritanos, en cómo creía habérselos quitado de encima, y mira tú por dónde, su mirada acaba en otra persona que está en su lista de "personajes más inútiles y odiados en la vida de Quentin Lance"  
Oliver Queen, paseando sin ninguna preocupación, no hay nada como ser un niño rico, de la mano de su nuevo capricho, la hija del mafioso Bertinelli. Sin duda son tal para cual, un playboy y una niñita consentida.  
Gruñe, apartando la mirada, le ponen de mal humor. No quiere pensar en por qué, ni siquiera en que quizás esté celoso, pero una parte de él no deja de imaginarles.  
Tan sonrientes y felices, con el mundo a sus pies, creyéndose que por tener dinero son mejores que los demás.  
\- Habría que verles trabajando de verdad.  
Lo murmura en voz alta, y su compañero alza las cejas, aunque Quentin hace un gesto con la mano, intentando no pensar en cómo era su vida antes de conocer a los Queen.  
\- Los atraparemos, ya lo verás. Algún día cometerán un error.  
Asiente, convencido. Lo bueno de no tener vida es que puede dedicar todo su tiempo a buscar pruebas y a desenmascarar al encapuchado. Y a su amiguita.  
Es sólo cuestión de paciencia.


End file.
